Into the Night
by Khristopher Kullen
Summary: Something's changed in the Tokyo air as a new Senshi appears. Now it's up to Sailormoon and her friends to help the girl contain her rage of Seiya's death! But can Usagi help her and hold her own love up? Can Joey find a new love to replace Seiya?
1. Chapter 1

Into the Night

A Sailor moon Fan fiction

***Author's note: There's only one original character, as with all of my other stories. I do not own any other part of Sailor moon or the anime/manga. Thank you.***

***Chapter One – Joey Jamison***

Tokyo buzzed with activity. The holidays were coming around and everyone was working on getting their families, or lovers, gifts for Christmas. As men and women breezed from the shops, one girl sat on a bench, a warm drink in her hand. Joey sighed and cradled the drink, trying to warm up and watch the cars around her.

"He was supposed to be here by now." She murmured as she stared at the cars, hoping one would be the man she was waiting for. With each car that slowed down or turned against the curb, her heart leaped in her chest. But it was never the one she wanted to see. Sighing, the young woman closed her eyes until someone called out her name.

"JOEY!" The sound of a man's voice floated over the voices of the shoppers around her. She grinned and waved, her hands moving above her head. She laughed when he picked her up, her lips murmuring the name 'Seiya' as she wrapped her arms around him. The man smiled and kissed her forehead, while slipping a flower into her indigo hair.

"For a lovely girl." He laughed, attempting to be romantic. The gesture, nonetheless, caused Joey's cheeks to flush and her eyes to look down. Seiya laughed and shook his head towards his girlfriend. It had been years since he'd heard from Usagi and the other Sailor Senshi but he thought nothing of it. He was no longer an Asteroid scout and was free to live his life as he chose. A sudden jolt of the ground caused his senses to be torn from Joey, just in time to separate the two. Joey screamed as a large shard of ice shot from the ground and impaled Seiya. She dashed towards him but was blocked by an instant wall of ice.

"So...This is the new Senshi warrior?" a voice, cold as the ice that blocked her from her dying boyfriend, laughed. "This is a waste of my time.." the voice murmured. Joey whimpered and covered her ears, trying to block the sound of the voice out of her head. It penetrated her thoughts, making the girl scream. Everything else around them seemed to freeze. Another scream caught her attention. Seiya was injured and there was nothing she could do!

"No. I'm not going to be a waste anymore!" She screamed towards the wall, the aura around her body bursting with a yellow light. The ice seemed to disappear and Seiya's fading vision searched for her.

"O...odango...?" his strained voice faded just as Joey's body was encased in light, which soon disappeared and left her in a sailor fuku. The black skirt swirled around her thighs. Her gloved hands ran over the bodice, the bow of red and black, and along the small details of the outfit. The tiara's stone was a black onyx, the earrings the same. She glared at the sky and let the growl escaped her red painted lips.

"Come get me. I'm ready for you." She cried out towards the darkened sky,"Sailor Darkstar is here!!" She dashed towards Seiya's body and slid it off the spike, holding him close. She sobbed against his chest and felt her aura disappear, leaving her with his cold body and groups of people around her...


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter Two*

The sound of a scream pierced Usagi's mind, making the girl jolt upright. She covered her ears before staring out the window. Her black cat jumped onto her lap, crescent moon shimmering in the moonlight.

"There's something wrong, Usagi-chan!" Luna cried as the blonde girl jumped up and grabbed her bag. "No time to waste, Luna! Let's go!!" She dashed out of the door and down the street, following the strong pull of another senshi leading her towards her target.

_What's going on?! Did another soldier appear?! _Usagi's head reeled at the thought as she picked up her cell phone, dialing Minako and Makoto's numbers. She told them to gather the others and meet at the park. Upon hanging up, she tossed her hand into the air and cried out, "Moon Eternal! Make up!" Her clothes melted away and she opened her eyes, just as gloves formed around her tan arms. As her fuku appeared on her slender form, she stepped up to meet with Joey.

"Who are you!?" She cried out towards the distraught girl, and then her eyes fell on Seiya's still form. "Oh god…" She murmured and stepped up to the girl. Usagi fell to her knees and stared, horror on her face, as the other senshi made their way towards them. Their gasping caught Joey's attention, for her head snapped up. Her green eyes, glazed over with depression, took in each of the girls then stared down at her own body, then back up again.

"We…look alike..." Usagi was taken back by the gentleness of the girl's voice, thinking back to the power of her scream. But she just shook her head and listened to the girl's story of what happened. "I…don't know what to do. I could've saved him!" She cried and laid her head against Seiya's chest, hoping to find it rising and falling with the natural wave of breathing. But no such comfort came. Pain ripped through Joey's chest once more as the realization of the situation came into view. Seiya was really dead…and she couldn't save him. A scream ripped through her chest as she clutched the dead man to her chest. She whimpered and closed her eyes, sobbing. Usagi pulled the girl away as Makoto stepped up to pick up the body.

"NO! STOP IT!" She screamed, her fists beating against Usagi as she was dragged away from the only person she's ever been loved by. She didn't care that the flesh of her stomach was stained red with blood, or that she looked like a lunatic to everyone else. She didn't care. She just wanted Seiya back. Finally, her screams melted into hard sobs which morphed into hiccups. She shook her head, repeating 'no' over and over again against Rei's chest. Usagi had moved away to help Makoto with Seiya.  
"His soul will be with you…" Rei's voice sounded as she stroked Joey's hair, trying to comfort the girl. "He'll always watch over you…" She murmured as Joey soon passed out, exhausted from the night's events. But, as did the other senshi, Rei knew that life was about to change for all of them. For better or for worse, they didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter Three***

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT IT!" Screaming filtered through the paper walls of the Hino temple. Usagi groaned and gripped her head as if she had a headache. Joey growled low in her throat and stared at the five girls. Rei had let her borrow one of her robes, and pinned her hair back. Joey's emerald eyes smoldered with hatred, pain and confusion. She didn't know what was happening and no one was telling her.

"He was in my arms, and then he pushed me away! All I saw was him dying! I saw nothing else!!! Get off my back!" she growled at Usagi, who backed away and hid behind Ami. The young blue haired girl looked down at Joey with wonder in her blue eyes. She was the only one that didn't ask Joey anything. The other girls stared at her with sadness and pity in their eyes. She hated them for it. After excusing herself, she slipped into the bathroom and covered her mouth, screaming into her skin. That didn't draw any attention from the other girls.

_Who are they? Why are they here and why are they questioning me!?_ Her thoughts raced as she panted, holding her head. She didn't understand why Seiya was taken from her. She tried to remember running her fingers through his hair, staring into his eyes, but the memories were already fading. She mentally screamed at herself for beginning to forget. Holding out her hand, she conjured up a red rose. She smiled gently then walked back into the room, rose in hand, and sat down in front of the girls. She knew she freaked them out with the flower but she didn't care anymore. _Let them wonder. _She laughed mentally and stared at them with cold gazes.

"Whatever happened to Seiya is my fault. I should've protected him. I should have saved him." She lowered her gaze.

"He died to protect you. He couldn't have you die and him live on." Usagi piped up.

"AND LET ME LIVE MY LIFE WITHOUT HIM!?" She screamed, slamming her hands onto the table, startling Luna and Artemis, the two sleeping cats. Usagi's eyes filled with tears but she quickly brushed them away. She didn't want to be weak anymore but neither did Joey. The green-eyed girl stared the group down until someone knocked on the door. Rei stood up, and went to the door, only to be pushed aside by two men. They stared down at Joey with hard eyes.

"What did you do to him?!" the white haired one, which Minako had said was Yaten, nearly yelled at Joey. She shrank against Makoto's chest and whimpered. Taiki placed a hand on the man's shoulder and shook his head. Yaten took a deep breath and looked back at Joey, who had begun to cry again. She was scared, but the others didn't see it. They only saw that one of their friends was dead and there was a new Soldier in their midst. Mako stroked Joey's hair lovingly as she watched the other two.

"Did Michiru and Haruka come with you two?" Usagi asked, only to be met with a shake of their heads. Ami explained that something needed to be done with Joey, and that her power was unstable, being more unstablized with the passing hour. The girl just shook her head and buried it further against Makoto. She whispered Seiya's name over and over again, as if that would make him come back. But she already knew that her life had changed that night. And there was nothing that they could do. There was a death and a new Enemy on the loose. And there might be more lives claimed if they didn't stop it….


End file.
